


Drunk/High off you

by tiahwinchester



Category: Funhaus
Genre: Drunkenness, Grillems - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shiphaus - Freeform, They're just really cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce enjoys drinking with friends, sometimes he goes a little too far and his brain dangles over the edge between sober and drunk. James sometimes needs to relax for a bit, and Sean, being the lovely friend he is, offers him a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk/High off you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first Funhaus fic but it's the first one I've posted! I'm so glad these dorks joined RT I s2g they're what fuels me nowadays. Also, I'm now complete grillems trash, rip.

Spoole didn't always smoke when James was over. But James was really the only one of his friends that was okay with it. Today, he felt bad as James came around to his flat with red cheeks, sweat gathering on his forehead and upper lip, and his hair ruffled.

"Bad day?" he asked considerately.

"Oh you don't know the half if it. 'James can you file this? James, go pick this up from the store for me! James you're a shit servant, no lunch break for you, in fact, you can go fuck yourself instead." he grumbled, plumping himself onto the polyester couch.

Spoole's had three joints lying out, ready to be lit. He sat in the love seat next to him picked one up along with his lighter. He held it in between his teeth as he covered the end with his palms and lit it in one try. He sucked in a heap of smoke, releasing with a smooth blow, filling the air with the scent of Cannabis. 

James wiped the layer of sweat from his forehead and closed his eyes.

Spoole felt bad and held the joint out to his friend, "You want a hit?" he offered.

James thought of the consequences for only a second before grabbing it readily and sucking in the fumes. He coughed out the remanding smoke.

Spoole smiled, "Better?"

James waited a moment, took another hit, and felt his brain cells relax. "Better." he puffed.

* * *

Bruce did often go out for a few drinks with his friends, but rarely did he get actually drunk. Tonight was one of those rare nights.

"Hey! Another round of tequila shots on me!" he yelled out to his group, to which they held out their bottles and cheered.

And that's how most of the night went, shots, beer, whiskey, shots, until people began leaving one by one until it was just Bruce.

"Barkeep!" he called out to the bartender, "What be the time good sir?"

The bartender checked his watch, "12:30"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Shit, it's only 12:30?" he scoffed, "What a bunch of pussies." He then stretched and pulled out his walled, leaving a $10 tip. "I better get home anyway."

"Did you want me to call you a cab?" asked the bartender.

Bruce shooed them away and stumbled out of the bar, "I'll catch the train."

So he struggled determinedly to read street signs and find his way to the metro.

* * *

James was "fucking high as shit." according to Spoole, but he just felt happy and tired...and extremely hungry.

"You know what James?" asked Spoole overemotional.

"What?"

"I think...that you should just _quit_ your job. You deserve better."

James smiled, "Nah. I just need to get laid my friend."

Spoole began giggling like a little girl which made James start to laugh.

After their fit of snickers, James checked his phone. '12:10'

"Shit." he mumbled, "Hey, give me that." He motioned for the joint and sucked in one last time and decided, "I'd better get going." he made to get up, straightening his jacket and tie in the process.

"Woah, dude you are not driving around like that. Stay here the night." Spoole offered.

"I'm taking the train. I can't stay here, I've got my real estate chick coming around at 7."

"But, dude, what if you get caught?"

"This is California. I'll be fine." He opened the front door.

"But you know how people get around stoners."

James shrugged, "Then I'll be discrete." and walked out.

* * *

Bruce fucking almost vomited over the platform. People were starting to look at him weird. The last thing he wanted was someone calling the police and naming him a 'public nuisance.' So he smiled lazily at the grumbling older people and took a seat. He watched another man with wispy brown hair and doe blue eyes stumble over the train platform and laughed quietly to himself. The man sat diagonal to him. He stared at his hands most of the time but for the brief moment he did look up, Bruce noticed the red surrounding his iris. He chuckled a little, 'fuckin' right on." he thought, smirking.

James noticed a man watching him. He stared nervously at his hands but for the few seconds he looked up, he saw the man had short and spiky, dark brown hair that retracted into quite the beard. By how he sat, laid out almost taking up two spaces and his smirk being awkwardly skewed, James could tell he was far-gone-drunk. He smiled at the man and shook his head.

Maybe it was just because Bruce's brain was half dead in the moment but he thought that that guy had the fucking cutest smile in the Universe. No, it was definitely because of the adorable dimples and the way his eyes shone with happiness, despite being blood shot. He bit his lip sloppily when the man looked back up at him.

Maybe it was the weed speaking but goddamn James thought that guy was hot. And maybe it was just that he hadn't been laid in fucking forever but _holy shit_ the way he was looking at him and biting his lip was doing things to him.

Bruce thought short but hard, 'There's a free seat right next to him' 'He's smiling at you, that's a good sign' 'Fuck it, I'm too drunk to remember getting rejected tomorrow anyway' so he somehow managed to get to his feet and took the seat next to him, "I'm Bruce." He greeted, his words slurring over the 's' sounds.

James could smell the sweetness of alcohol on his breath and the savouriness of his cologne, whenever he took in a big waft is made his brain swirl. "James." He said, "James Bond." He giggled. Bruce's laugh was loud and outgoing, the opposite of James' soft and shy one.

"Where are you headed?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Downtown LA."

Bruce nodded, he was heading their too!

"You went out celebrating?" said James.

"Nah," Bruce shook his head.

James raised his eyebrows, "So you just normally get drunk on a Thursday night?"

Bruce smiled, "Yeah, basically. How 'bout you? I'm assuming you were at some party?" he eyed James' ruffled suit.

"No, just me and my friend. I don't usually do that kind of thing..you know, get high. I just had a particularly shitty day."

Bruce agreed, "Yeah, I can drink to that." and they chortled some more.

"Next stop, Downtown LA." rang a voice over the loud speakers.

"Hey, are you tired?" Bruce asked. Both their eyelids were drooping but somehow they kept each other energised.

"A bit, why?"

"D'you want to get a bite to eat?"

James nodded, "Fuck yes, I'm hungry as shit."

Bruce huffed and said, "Yeah, I'm thirsty as fuck."

James giggled again, "Well of course you are. Look at me."

At the next stop, they got off and set out to find somewhere to eat.

Bruce tripped over a gutter so James, after he finished laughing uncontrollably, led Bruce with his arm around his neck, to the nearest McDonalds.

They tried knocking on the locked front doors but no one answered. Then they read the sign 'Drive Thru open 24/7' and walked around the side.

"Hello and welcome to McDonalds what can I get for you?"

"I'll get a large Family Dinner Box with a diet Coke," James turned to Bruce, "I'm watching my weight." he said to him at which Bruce chuckled.

"And I'll get a larng Fromen Cock." Bruce stammered.

James broke into yet another fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that order."

"He uh...he wants a large frozen coke, thanks." James answered in between wheezing.

"Is that all today?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Go on to the first window."

So with Bruce hanging off his shoulder, James and him walked up to the cashier.

The lady eyed them and scowled, "I'm sorry, but we only serve customers in vehicles in the drive thru."

James looked to Bruce who shrugged. He thought for a moment before carefully pushing Bruce off of him and squatting into a sitting position, his hands gripping the "steering wheel". Bruce did the the same, almost falling on his arse in the process.

The lady rolled her eyes and murmured something like 'I don't get paid enough for this' before complying, "That'll be $15.50"

James pulled out his wallet at which Bruce shook his head, "Dude, your drink is a dollar, I've got this." he payed the lady and moved to the next window where they once again, caught a few weird looks. They ate out the front of the McDonalds and talked about their jobs, life and things they liked.

* * *

 

When Bruce awoke the next day he remembered very little. All he knew was that he did _not_ feel good right now. He rushed to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. When he went to wash his face, he felt something on his forehead. He looked in the mirror to see a green sticky note. He pulled it off and read:

_'Hey it's James! You kind of fell asleep after you finished vomiting so I carried you into your bed. I knew you wouldn't remember me in the morning so I took a bunch of selfies on your phone to jog your memory. Call me when you're ready (somehow you convinced me to quit my job so I'm free whenever), I already  put my contact info in, it's under 'Bond'. See you soon Brucey Boy!'_

Bruce pulled out his phone from his back pocket and checked his photo gallery. The minute he saw those shining, giant, blue eyes and dimply smile, he remembered everything and laughed to himself.

Once he was better, he knew he'd definitely be giving James a call.


End file.
